Un mot des plus délicieux fr
by Maelyne-Ann
Summary: .:TRAD:. Heero et Duo vont devoir se battre à mort pour l'amusement des ozzies ATTENTION très violent et angoissant, rating M non décoratif -Traduction Complète- Originale par Cozzybob /s/1918287/1/
1. Le pire malheur

_Titre original: _**Fair is fair** _(fanfic publiée sur ce site) ou _**A more delicious word**_ (fanfic revue publiée sur asylums . insanejournal . com)  
__**TRADUCTION BASEE SUR **__**A MORE DELICIOUS WORD**__**, CAR C'EST LA VERSION DEFINITIVE**__  
Auteur: _**cozzybob**_**  
**__Catégorie: Angoisse,  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2  
Warnings: Angoisse. Violence extrême. Références viols. Très très sombre.  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Je vous conseille très fortement les fanfics de cozzybob, déjà parce que c'est quelqu'un de sympatique mais aussi parce que ses histoires sont originales et bien écrites. Vous les trouverez là ; asylums . insanejournal . com / cozzybabbles / 21685 . html (retirez les espaces dans la barre d'adresse) ou des versions traduites ici si je continue à sévir. Par contre je serai moins rapide sur cette traduction là car c'est plus complexe à rendre que ma précédente et beaucoup plus long. Mais ça en vaut le coup je pense. Cette histoire sera complète en 3 chapitres seulement, donc vous ne resterez pas sur votre faim bien longtemps._

**Un mot des plus délicieux  
****Chapitre 1 : Le pire malheur**

_**Tout comme la maladie est le plus grand des malheurs, la plus grand des malheurs de la maladie est la solitude. **__**La solitude est un tourment dont l'enfer lui-même n'ose pas nous menacer.**_

_**John Donne**_

Il n'y avait pas de lumière. Peut-être qu'ils les avaient éteintes parce qu'ils pensaient que ce serait distrayant. Peut-être qu'ils se sont dit que deux 'gamins' de quinze ans auraient encore peur du noir, pilotes de Gundam ou non. C'était amusant.

Duo détestait vraiment admettre que ces salauds avaient raison, mais à vrai dire, il était plus qu'un peu nerveux. Oui, il aimait le noir, mais pas au point de se noyer dedans. Il pouvait difficilement respirer. Il ne pouvait rien voir. Il ne pouvait même plus parler. Enfin si, il pouvait ... mais ça faisait foutrement trop mal.

«Duo? » La voix était faiblarde. Ils l'avaient drogué, ils avaient drogué Heero ...

Duo poussa un long gémissement de douleur, le seul son qu'il était vraiment capable d'émettre dernièrement. Il entendit un mouvement rapide et sentit soudain des bras s'agripper à lui, le tenant fermement, quand un coup de poing partit à l'encontre de son attaquant comme un réflexe conditionné- vous n'attraperez jamais Duo Maxwell par derrière et encore moins dans le noir ; pas quand il ne peut pas vous voir. Mais Heero l'avait fait, et le Shinigami s'écroula de sa propre faiblesse avant que des dommages réels ne puissent résulter de l'affrontement, et tout a juste ... disparu…

Pathétique.

Les mains empreintes d'inquiétude l'ont alors poussé, et il a émit un sifflement lorsque l'autre pilote s'est mit à palper son abdomen, en pressant doucement et en explorant ses blessures. Duo fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire cesser et lui échapper. Il n'avait pas besoin que des gens le touchent maintenant. Pas maintenant. Il savait que Heero n'essaierait pas de lui faire mal comme ça, mais quand même ... c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop... trop ...

Le ton monotone de Heero était tendu comme la soie d'une toile d'araignée dans l'air noir tissé autour d'eux. C'était presque réconfortant d'entendre cette voix ... apaisant.

« Deux de tes côtes sont blessées, peut-être cassées. » Ce fut tout. La voix d'un ange balafré.

Quelque part à l'intérieur, Duo ricanait. Une autre partie hurlait.

Les mains ont continué leur progression vers le haut, s'approchant de son cou, et Duo lui mit une claque pour le repousser frénétiquement. Ça a fait un bruit étrange qui pouvait ressembler à de la panique, et il savait que Heero l'avait entendu. Il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas un bruit que le Shinigami était censé produire.

_Non, _pensa-t-il,_ les garçons ne pleurent pas, n'est-ce pas ? La mort ne pleure pas, les garçons ne pleurent pas, je ne pleure pas, je ne pleure pas, je_ _ne pleure_ _jamais_ _..._

« Duo ...? » Duo pouvait seulement faire passer ça pour le son d'une saine colère étouffée entre ses dents serrées. Qu'ils aillent au diable.

Il sentit Heero froncer les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

La main adroite de Heero reprit son chemin en serpentant jusqu'au cou de son ami étrangement silencieux et jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure un froid collier de métal. Duo tenta de lui faire faux bond, essayant de cacher cette calamité - oh mon _Dieu,_ comme il voulait s'enfuir - mais Heero le tenait fermement pendant qu'il inspectait l'étrange objet dans le noir. Il y avait des fils accrochés sur toute la partie avant, et ça semblait être verrouillé avec un code à touches quelconque. Duo recommença à remuer un court instant, mais Heero attrapa ses épaules pour essayer de le tranquilliser comme il pouvait.

« Duo, qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Duo ne voulait pas répondre. Ou ne pouvait pas.

Il sentait le regard concentré de Heero dans l'obscurité, et puis soudain une main toucha sa mâchoire. Pris de panique, il mit une tape sur la main en guise d'avertissement, dans une tentative désespérée pour cacher la véritable ampleur de ses blessures. Il n'avait pas besoin que Heero s'inquiète pour lui. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

C'est alors que Heero perdit patience et saisit les deux bras de Duo pour les coincer dans son dos, les gestes toujours aussi précis dans l'obscurité. Libérant une main, Heero tâtait doucement le visage de Duo. Il ne put retenir le léger sursaut de surprise lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il avait cherché.

« Ta mâchoire, c'est ... » Cassé était un mot trop trivial.

Duo avait tremblé violemment et avait presque toussé quand ses côtes l'avaient lancé en signe de protestation. N'importe quoi ! Il n'allait pas se mettre à tousser. Il n'y avait pas moyen, pas quand sa mâchoire lui faisait si mal, pas quand ses côtes et son satané corps en entier palpitait dans cette insoutenable douleur, hors de question, certainement pas. Mais Heero l'immobilisait toujours, et ses bras étaient coincés derrière son dos – son dos balafré, mutilé, déchiré... Il était _vulnéra_ - non. Il se fraya furieusement un chemin hors de l'étreinte de Heero et une toux rauque s'échappa de ses dents serrées. On aurait dit un rugissement animal dans les ténèbres.

Privé de la vue, les autres sens de Duo étaient surdéveloppés et la douleur était proche de l'insupportable. Il n'allait pas s'effondrer. Il ne pouvait pas capituler. Il ne voulait pas craquer, ni maintenant, ni jamais ... pas déjà. Jamais. Duo se faufila prudemment loin de la chaleur du corps Heero et entra en contact avec le mur de métal froid. Ce n'était pas rassurant, et ça ne l'aiderait pas à débarrasser son corps de sa saleté, de son poisseux, sa puanteur, sa crasse, du vio - non. Il ne voulait pas être touché, il ne pouvait plus être touché. Il n'allait pas les laisser le toucher. Pas encore. Jamais.

Mais il ne voulait pas être seul ...

_Non!_

Il sut à ce moment-là qu'une partie de lui avait été brisée.

Il entendit Heero soupirer, presque vaincu, et il y eut un silence gênant pendant quelques longues minutes. Ils avaient le sentiment que des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années, des siècles… l'éternité s'était écoulée.

Duo se mit à crier dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. S'il y avait quelque chose que Duo détestait, c'était le silence, et ils l'avaient torturé pendant assez longtemps – il ne voulait pas se torturer lui-même. Il avait besoin que Heero dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Rien.

Duo laissa échapper un grognement étouffé et retourna vers Heero en rampant dans le noir. Lorsque Duo fut sûr de l'endroit où il était, il frappa son partenaire dans l'estomac. Heero blasphéma en japonais et se retint de lui rendre le coup de justesse. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Heero ne voulait pas blesser Duo davantage. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le garçon pouvait bien encore lui cacher.

« Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu -"

Duo posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Heero et émit un son implorant.

_Parle, bordel!_ _Dis quelque chose!_

« Quoi? »

Le pilote du Deathscythe lui donna une gifle et toucha ses lèvres encore une fois.

Heero jura de nouveau, vulgairement, mais ne prononça rien d'autre qu'un grognement confus.

Duo était profondément agacé. Il ne pouvait pas parler, il ne pouvait pas voir, il ne pouvait plus respirer correctement, et pour couronner le tout, il ne pouvait même pas obtenir d'Heero qu'il dise quelque chose... de réconfortant. Juste un truc, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour combler le vide. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire que ce n'était pas aussi moche que ça en avait l'air parce que, bordel de dieu, ça avait l'air sacrément mal barré.

Après quelques instants, il soupira, puis siffla de douleur lorsque sa mâchoire l'élança en signe de protestation. Irrité par le silence qui dévorait une fois de plus sa misérable cellule, Duo décida de prendre les choses en main. Il n'allait pas craquer. Pas maintenant, se répétait-il en silence, pas quand il avait Heero pour lui changer les idées. Il n'allait pas capituler.

Sa main droite frotta l'abdomen de Heero pour s'excuser tandis que l'autre traînait sur son corps pour détecter ses blessures. Heero siffla involontairement lorsqu'il serra son épaule, révélant à Duo qu'elle était cassée, fêlée, déboitée ou pire. Heero ne siffle que quand la douleur est réellement aveuglante.

Duo commença à descendre le long de ses jambes, mais Heero repoussa ses mains.

« Je vais bien, c'est que des égratignures. »

Mouais. Le voleur savait reconnaître un mensonge lorsqu'il en entendait un.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Le médicament qu'ils avaient donné Heero devait être une saloperie vachement puissante pour l'assommer comme ça. Duo était resté assis là à attendre dans l'obscurité pendant près de deux heures avant que Heero ne se réveille enfin - un sacré bon bout de temps pour quelqu'un amélioré génétiquement. Duo frappa doucement l'autre épaule du pilote, persistant à vouloir trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

Chacun son tour après tout.

Heero se décala. « Tu te recules? »

Duo acquiesça dans l'obscurité et recula silencieusement. Il entendit un craquement brutal, suivi d'un bruit sec, puis d'un discret gémissement à peine audible. Quand il se sentit à nouveau sûr de lui, il rampa vers l'autre pilote. Il détestait être seul dans l'obscurité, dans _cette_ obscurité, et il n'allait la laisser l'engloutir, pas quand il savait qu'il n'en était plus obligé désormais. Heero était ici, et il avait été seul pendant trop de temps jusqu'à maintenant. Seul. C'est ce que ces enfoirés avaient dit quand ils s'étaient enfoncés en lui, n'est-ce pas? Il pouvait se rappeler ce rire. Ces mots. Cette voix.

_Comment ça fait de mourir tout seul, salope?_ _Tu peux me le dire?_ _J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ressent ton petit cœur de salope, pendant que je te tue foutrement lentement, à l'idée que tu mourras tout seul ..._

Seul.

Fatigué et désespéré, Duo se recroquevilla à côté de la forme encore assise de Heero et tâtonna dans le noir, essayant obstinément de se caler contre un Heero à la position ferme. Il tira l'autre pour se coucher près de lui, mais dût affronter un bref moment de rébellion avant que Heero ne soit disposé à se déplacer. Heero n'était pas la personne la plus tactile au monde, après tout, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait avoir un million de pensées par seconde qui tentaient de justifier cette action du point de vue de la nécessité.

Mais Duo le saisit dans une étreinte désespérée et blottit sa tête dans la poitrine de l'autre garçon. Il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de se laisser aller, Heero pouvait aller se faire voir. Non, il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette andouille à l'instant, mais tout valait mieux qu'un autre moment sans lui. Il avait été coincé ici pendant trois semaines. Capturé et torturé. Vio - frappé, la plupart du temps.

Heero était venu à son secours mais apparemment, ça s'était retourné contre lui.

Peut-être que la prochaine fois ça serait Quatre ou Trowa? Ou Wufei? Il y avait très peu de chances qu'ils ne soient pas au courant que Duo avait été capturé. Non pas que Duo ait été amer ou rien, c'est juste que la torture a tendance à monter à la tête après un moment.

Aux dernières nouvelles, Wufei volait toujours en solo, Quatre était en mission quelque part en Russie et Trowa était ... mouais… Trowa faisait des trucs de Trowa, loin des cartes, dans quelque partie du monde non explorée, cueillant probablement les Ozzies comme un lapin affamé cueillerait des carottes dans un champ. Duo ricana à cette image, tout à fait conscient qu'il s'illusionnait. Heavyarms était loin d'être silencieux et Duo devait le savoir. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas un avantage d'être le plus silencieux. Oh bordel, Duo n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit pour porter un regard analytique de ses quatre camarades et de leurs Gundams, mais ça valait toujours mieux que de s'attarder sur ces trois dernières semaines, sûrement ...

Duo sentit des doigts tirailler sa tresse en douceur, jouant avec elle et lui massant son dos - marqué, en lambeaux, déchiré - comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Naturelle si ç'avait été n'importe qui d'autre que Heero ...

Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il se sentait bien malgré la douleur et Duo se sentait lentement s'endormir sous les attentions soi-disant inconscientes de Heero. Ils n'en avaient jamais rien dit mais Duo savait que Heero le protégerait de sa vie. Ils avaient passés un accord tacite il y avait très longtemps.

Alors il s'endormit, faisant confiance au pilote du Wing pour de le protéger encore un peu. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait depuis trois jours.

--------------------

Heero était inquiet. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, et même à vrai dire, il était très, très inquiet. Paniqué même. Personne n'aurait été capable de le dire en le regardant, mais si on avait pu lire dans son esprit, on aurait pu voir qu'il était sérieusement tourmenté. Ses pensées virevoltaient dans tous les sens, hurlant comme une sirène de pompiers en essayant d'éteindre l'incendie d'idées qu'il avait lui-même allumé.

La mission avait tourné à la catastrophe, elle avait même lamentablement échoué. Il n'y avait même plus de mission possible d'ailleurs, il n'y avait absolument plus rien de récupérable. Mais Duo respirait toujours, au moins il était vivant, et ça c'était bien, pensait-il, mais encore une fois, la mission avait échoué, il avait échoué, il ... Heero se maudit à plusieurs reprises. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose pour éviter cela, il aurait dû être capable de ... juste ... _faire_ quelque chose.

Heero pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de son coéquipier, et il savait qu'ils battaient beaucoup trop vite pour quelqu'un qui aurait dû être paisible. C'était compréhensible étant donné la situation, mais Duo s'accrochait à lui avec une telle force qu'il ne pouvait lui échapper sans risquer de blesser quelqu'un. Heero n'aimait pas qu'on ait autant confiance en lui. Il n'aimait pas que Duo le touche. Non pas que ce n'était pas agréable, ce n'était pas non plus que Duo n'aurait pas dû, c'est juste ...

C'était étrange d'imaginer que Duo lui faisait confiance à ce point. Qu'il lui faisait confiance pour les protéger tous les deux. Heero n'avait même pas été capable de mener à bien une mission de sauvetage et Duo lui faisait confiance pour les protéger? Mais Heero aurait préféré être dévoré par des chiens enragés plutôt que de faire faux-bond à Duo et à sa promesse tacite... Et il était encore inquiet. Très inquiet. Duo avait toujours été le plus optimiste du groupe, mais passer trois semaines dans une cellule n'avait probablement pas fait beaucoup de bien à sa santé mentale. Ça l'inquiétait. Oui, ça l'inquietait. Heero ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais ... il s'inquiétait pour le Baka. Il était inquiet à propos Duo. Le garçon avait subi trois semaines de torture sans fin, seul dans une base connue pour ses crimes contre l'humanité. Heero frémit avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Duo avait été seul avec ces _salauds_ pendant trois semaines. Et c'était surtout la faute de Heero non? Il aurait dû le trouver plus tôt, qu'il aurait dû ... il aurait pu ... Heero secoua la tête de frustration. Duo n'avait pas besoin de mourir. Pas maintenant, pas encore ... Jamais.

Et Heero sentait bien qu'il aurait pu agir différemment. Il aurait dû.

Il avait été coincé par une mission hautement prioritaire les deux premières semaines, donc il n'avait aucune idée que Duo a été capturé. Personne n'était au courant, Duo était seul, ils agissaient tous en solo à différents endroits de la Terre. Ils n'avaient pas de moyen de savoir, ils ne communiquaient pas, et la capture n'avait pas été mentionnée au public ou à la radio - la base était totalement illégale, et rien n'avait été signalé à Treize. Cela signifiait que Duo avait été torturé par des soldats assoiffés de vengeance probablement sans interruption depuis qu'il avait été pris.

Ça devait avoir rendu fou Duo, ça aurait pu et c'était probablement le cas. Etre torturé par une de ses anciennes victimes sans arrêt, pendant si longtemps et de si longs jours, des semaines, bordel, il devait avoir l'impression d'avoir vécu des siècles dans une situation comme ça ... C'était bien pire que n'importe quelle mort.

Il avait perdu la dernière semaine pour le retrouver. La base était si petite et tellement loin du dernier endroit où ils avaient entendu parler de lui. Mais ce qui avait gonflé Heero plus que tout, c'est qu'il avait fallu une putain de semaine complète pour localiser cette base. C'était déjà une sacrée erreur en soi, mais ce n'était rien par rapport au plan de sauvetage.

Heero renifla silencieusement. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était assis dans une cellule au lieu de se trouver dans une planque, voyez-vous. Ce maudit plan de sauvetage. Le bâtiment était presque entièrement souterrain, donc il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'entrer et de sortir. La cellule de Duo, leur cellule, était au niveau le plus bas dans les sous-sols. Trois cents pieds sous terre.

Bien sûr, Heero était passé du second au dernier étage avant de se faire remarquer par quiconque. Non, la furtivité n'était pas son style, mais ça s'était bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'un empoté de garde décide de jeter un oeuil là où il n'aurait pas dû, sans faire le moindre mal - sauf peut-être à la mission de Heero et à la vie du pauvre homme. Les alarmes se sont mises à hurler à tue-tête. Heero avait combattu les soldats plutôt efficacement et avait même réussi à arriver à la porte de Duo avant qu'il distingue un souffle inattendu de quelqu'un qui se moquait derrière lui. Il n'avait pas prévu de laisser la base savoir qu'il était là avant que Duo soit sorti de l'immeuble, mais Heero savait que dernier étage serait dangereux quand même. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était assis dans une cellule, et la raison pour laquelle Duo était toujours là dans les ténèbres, souffrant dans insensé supplice.

Oui, il allait soigner Goliath avec ses propres prescriptions, mais non, il n'avait pas gagné le combat, pas même quand il avait collé une balle dans la jambe droite du monstre. Vu le personnage, c'était une des dernières choses à à faire. Un jour Heero allait trouver ce maudit 'Murphy'[1] et le torturer de la plus atroce des façons ; il commençait à le fatiguer.

Il avait appelé Quatre juste avant son départ parce qu'il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de protéger ses arrières si quelque chose (parmi toutes les possibilités) tournait horriblement mal. Quatre était celui qui l'avait convaincu que Duo avait des problèmes en premier lieu, celui qui l'avait contacté avec agitation en plein milieu de la nuit, lui demandant de sortir et de trouver le pilote Deathscythe, de le retrouver et le sauver. Heero avait donné toutes les informations au bond (sur tout, y compris satané base souterraine), et Quatre était plus qu'un peu contrarié quand il les a découvertes. Emmerdé serait un meilleur mot, mais en termes de Quatre, c'était une version très polie d'emmerder. Heero ne doutait pas que Sandrock pouvait diriger leur mission avec tous les Maganacs qu'il pouvait rassembler et un plan psychotique brillant à suivre. Mais Heero savait aussi que, même s'il allait le plus vite possible, Quatre ne pouvait pas arriver avant au moins une semaine, ce qui explique pourquoi il avait appelé Heero en premier lieu.

Pour aggraver les choses, Duo était un as de l'évasion le plus adroit qu'il connaissait, il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit Heero que la cellule dans laquelle ils étaient coincés était impossible à ouvrir de l'intérieur. Après tout, si cela avait été possible, Duo se serait échappé tout seul depuis très longtemps. La situation ne semblait pas bonne. Ils étaient coincés ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tués ou sauvés par le destin, et vu la façon dont les choses se passaient, il semblait que la première possibilité était la plus probable. Le destin n'était pas de leur côté, et Heero ne croyait pas en lui de toute façon.

Duo gémit soudain dans les ténèbres et serra plus étroitement, libérant Heero de ses pensées amères. Dans son sommeil, Duo avait commencé à respirer un peu rauque, et sans avertissement, il avait émit des sons secs de sanglots étouffés dans la poitrine de Heero. Heero savait qu'il avait eu des contusions dans la matinée, si c'était jamais arrivé. Duo faisait un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Comme il avait déjà été soumis à ça la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été capturés en même temps (une fois de trop si vous aviez demandé son avis à Heero), il prit délicatement Duo dans ses bras et joua avec l'infâme tresse, caressant son dos pour l'aider à se détendre avant que le cauchemar ne lui fasse vraiment mal. Duo lui avait appris comment faire après la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé face à un regard noir appartenant à Heero – d'une méchante humeur qui avait duré un bon moment. Duo s'était montré insistant. Et Heero détestait ça. Il ne comprenait pas, et il n'aimait pas ce que ça lui faisait éprouver… en particulier cette drôle d'impression au fond de son ventre. Il n'aimait pas les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Mais si à ce moment-là il ne comprenait pas Duo, maintenant est-ce que c'était le cas? Non... une partie de lui ne pourrait pas le nier. Il appréciait Duo, même ses jacasseries interminables. Oui. En fait, la voix du baka manquait probablement à Heero plus que tout, mais il pourrait tuer quiconque oserait lui dire ça. Même s'il savait que c'était vrai.

Peu à peu, heureusement, Duo se détendit. Heero n'aimait pas la façon dont l'autre pilote se comportait avec lui, si ... _confiant_ ... mais il n'allait pas se plaindre de la confiance de Duo, même si lui-même ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir prendre soin d'eux. Il était juste assis là et continua à le réconforter, regrettant qu'ils ne puissent disparaître par magie et se transporter dans un autre endroit, un autre univers, un autre monde, très loin d'ici.

Ça n'allait pas.

Des pas lourds ont tonné dans le hall, brisant les divagations de Heero à nouveau. La formation arrivait au pas et il écouta attentivement, en étudiant la consistance, les impulsions, la férocité même des pas. Ils se sont arrêtés juste devant la porte doublée de plomb moins d'une minute plus tard et les lumières ont été finalement allumées, réveillant une douleur brûlante dans les yeux améliorés et très sensibles de Heero. Il cligna des yeux rapidement pour faire disparaître la gêne visuelle tandis que Duo, tiré de son sommeil, se mit immédiatement à fixer la porte comme si elle l'attirait irrésistiblement, une expression de terreur sur son visage osseux enflé.

Voir Duo à la lumière n'avait pas aidé à diminuer l'inquiétude que Heero ressentait. Le collier qu'il avait tâté plus tôt était... Heero frotta ses yeux essayant de faire disparaître les restes des troubles de sa vue. Lorsque les taches devant ses yeux s'estompèrent, il regarda convenablement. Il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations.

Bordel. Le collier qu'il avait senti autour du cou Duo ressemblait à un collier electrique de dressage pour les chiens. Heero ne voyait pas comment échapper à ça… ces _salauds_ avaient dû mettre en place un périmètre autour de la base. Si Duo passait ce périmètre, il serait électrifié à mort, et bien sûr ils devaient être dans un lieu retiré. Heero ne doutait pas un instant qu'ils devaient l'activer autant qu'ils le voulaient, évasion ou pas.

_Animaux ..._

Ça ne l'avait pas aidé à rasssembler ses idées alors que Duo s'était mis à présent à ramper loin de cette porte, tirant Heero avec lui et la regardant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le diable en personne vienne l'ouvrir. Duo était terrifié. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire, il était terrifié par l'homme qui se trouvait derrière cette porte délabrée. Inconsciemment, Duo se serra encore plus étroitement contre Heero et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Heero frémit de rage.

Le visage de Duo n'était plus rien d'autre que des ecchimoses.

Sa coiffure partait en tous sens, ressemblant davantage à un gros nœud qu'à une tresse. Et il était maigre. Trop maigre, et ses guenilles ne contribuaient pas à améliorer son apparence. Duo portait un t-shirt sans manches gris vraiment miteux et... une jupe. Un chiffon aurait été un meilleur terme, mais c'était bien une jupe. Une jupe très courte. Très.

Ces salauds lui avaient volé ses vêtements.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un gémissement grinçant et Heero tiqua inconsciemment quand il vit Goliath lui jeter un regard glacial, supportant les blessures que Heero lui avait infligées sur la jambe droite en marchant. Le diable lui-même, en effet.

Heero renifla.

À la honteuse satisfaction de Heero, Goliath portait un œil au beurre noir vraiment moche et plusieurs de ses dents étaient manquantes, à cause d'un soldat parfait et d'une avalanche de coups meurtriers. Mais M. Goliath regardait toujours comme s'il avait pu arracher un gratte-ciel du sol de ses mains nues, et Heero pouvait littéralement voir l'adrénaline et la colère embrumer le regard brun du géant.

Duo tremblait et Heero baissa le regard dans les grands yeux violacés, ne discernant rien d'autre qu'une terreur absolue. Le pilote du Deathscythe s'enfonçait dans la paroi métallique derrière eux, serrant la main Heero comme s'il allait pousser son dernier soupir. Heero vit avec fascination que Duo évitait soigneusement le regard froid du géant et fixait le plancher métallique, des frissons provoqués par des choses bien pires que le froid. Duo n'avait jamais cédé à personne ... Pourquoi se soumettait-il à ce mastodonte? Le géant vivant émit un sifflement diabolique, promenant ses yeux sur la silhouette sans défense de Duo.

« Alors tu as trouvé un autre amoureux, salope? »

Heero sentit Duo frissonner violemment, en grinçant des dents, et il le serra encore plus, plongeant sa tête dans la poitrine de Heero.

Goliath rit d'un grondement de tonnerre. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous mourrez bien assez tôt. »

Mais Heero était hors de lui. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

« Beaucoup de choses, des choses que vous allez me donner avant que cette journée soit finie. »

Heero essaya d'écarter Duo hors de ses bras afin qu'il puisse affronter le monstre, mais Duo ne pouvait pas être déplacé. Il leva les yeux à nouveau pour voir Goliath ricaner. «Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce que je vous réserve, espèce de petit bâtard »

Duo se tendit à nouveau, mais cette fois Heero posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, en essayant de le calmer. Le corps Duo était raide comme un roc. « Je vous ai posé une question » dit Heero guise d'avertissement mais il ne reçut qu'un rugissement assourdissant pour toute réponse.

« Je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux avec toi, tu sais ça? Si je voulais te tuer, je pourrais le faire. » Il a souri d'une manière écoeurante, les yeux pétillants remplis de promesses sombres. « ...et je le ferai. »

Heero renifla. « Alors tues-moi ».

Le rictus de Goliath s'estompa légèrement avec le retour de sa colère, mais il semblait encore vaguement amusé. « Oh mais je ne veux pas. T'comprends ... » Heero attendit patiemment, intensifiant son regard. Le monstre sourit à nouveau et a montra Duo. « ... il le fera. »

Heero ne pouvais pas arrêter la surprise briller dans ses yeux. Il jura intérieurement.

« Il vous reste quatre heures avant le combat, et après vous mourrez tous les deux » prophetisa Goliath.

« Un combat ? »

Les yeux du monstre brillaient à nouveau.

« Nous avons une certaine forme de divertissement ici, pour que les hommes évacuent leur rage une bonne fois. Ça ressemble aux gladiateurs, et puisque vous êtes des pilotes de Gundam, vous obtenez le dimanche spécial. Vous vous battrez jusqu'à la mort. Le perdant meurt rapidement des mains du gagnant, le gagnant meurt lentement par la torture. Si vous refusez, vous mourrez tous les deux lentement, pas d'erreur possible à ce sujet. »

« Kushrenada n'approuverait jamais ça. »

Goliath haussa les épaules négligemment.

Heero se tendit à nouveau et il se sentait Duo faire de même. « Je ne me battrai pas contre 02 ».

« Alors tu seras torturé à mort avec ta petite salope qui hurlera à tes côtés. »

Heero grimaça. Il ne voulait pas faire ça à quiconque (sauf peut-être à ce salaud), mais il ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça à Duo. Il – s'en inquiétait? - pour Duo. C'était pourtant ce que Heero pourrait faire de mieux, le tuer. Heero pourrait faire ça rapidement et sans douleur.

Duo leva la tête et lança un regard de compréhension en voyant les yeux de Heero. Il était évident qu'il pensait la même chose, mais au bénéfice de Heero plutôt qu'au sien. Heero n'avait aucune idée de comment Duo prévoyait de gagner ce combat compte tenu de son état, mais il n'allait pas en débattre. Un seul regard dans ces yeux violets froids et Heero savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Quatre heures », murmura-t-il, et il ne détourna pas son regard du monstre.

Ledit monstre souriait, hocha la tête et sortit, la porte métallique claquant derrière lui. Les lumières furent laissées cette fois-ci.

---------- ----------

« Je vais te tuer ... si ça peut mettre fin à ta douleur. »

Duo grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en regardant Heero comme s'il avait pu transmettre ses pensées par télépathie. Ses yeux violets étaient déterminés, sa position s'affermir et il ne reculerait pas sous le regard mortel de Heero. Tous deux se mesurèrent d'un contact visuel.

Duo eut un sourire diabolique, presque psychotique, qui exprimait tout ce que Heero avait besoin de savoir. Duo était en train de perdre sa concentration et son esprit.

En fin de compte, ce fut Heero qui cligna les yeux. Il avait capitulé. Il ne voulait pas battre Duo. Il ne voulait pas à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire. Le pilote du Wing fixait le sol de métal étonnamment intéressant avec une expression grave perdue sur son visage, alors même que sa voix était plate.

« Winner ne sera pas là avant une autre semaine et on n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Trowa ou Chang. Il n'y a personne, Duo. Nous allons mourir dans trois heures. »

Duo le frappa.

Laissant Heero hébété, Duo empoigna son menton, obligeant le pilote du Wing à regarder à nouveau dans les yeux violacés furieux. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose ... mais en vain. Duo frappa le mur de frustration et la grogna un son étrangement animal avant de relâcher Heero et se détourna pour contempler le paradis d'acier sans faille.

« Duo ... »

Pas de réponse.

Heero le tira contre lui et tendit la main pour le toucher, mais Duo esquiva avec facilité, sans se retourner. « Duo ...? »

Duo s'était complètement fermé.

« Je ne veux pas te tuer, je ne veux pas... je ne peux pas ... » Les mots de Heero se perdaient dans sa gorge.

Lentement, le garçon silencieux poussa un long soupir, exhalant la douleur par les narines. Heero ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps la mâchoire de Duo avait été brisée, mais en voyant le sang frais qui faisait une légère croûte sur le pourtour de sa bouche, il estima que ça devait être récent.

C'était plutôt positif. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait encore être guéri sans avoir besoin de recasser les os et ce n'était probablement pas encore infecté. Ça - Heero se maudit. Il se demandait quelque chose qui n'avait pas d'importance. Ils seraient tous les deux morts dans trois heures de toute façon.

Duo s'approcha et tendit la main pour saisir celle de Heero. Quand Heero la lui donna, le pilote sanglant du Deathscythe la leva au niveau de son visage et laissa reposer sa tempe dans la paume, en évitant soigneusement sa mâchoire mutilée. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement dans une confrontation émotionnelle, tous deux simplement face à face sans un mot pour rompre le silence.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Duo, et il a lentement glissé sur le plancher, tirant Heero avec lui. Heero ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il tira juste Duo plus étroitement contre lui et le jeune homme natté obéit avec presque trop d'empressement, enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Heero s'en fichait.

Qu'il soit damné s'il mourait avant de les tuer tous et chacun de ces salauds. Il ne savait pas - ne pourrait pas - à quoi Duo avait été contraint ces dernières semaines _seul,_ mais Duo n'allait pas mourir de cette façon. Heero le savait alors, il ne voulait pas nier ses sentiments davantage.

Il aimerait mieux être torturé à mort.

---------- ----------

Les gonds hydrauliques se mirent à gémir à l'ouverture de la porte et un homme à l'air maigre entra. Il était plutôt de carrure nerveuse et son apparente absence de muscles était trompeuse car ils se cachaient sous une peau lisse et des vêtements amples. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert inquiétant, sa peau avait une teinte si pâle que ses lèvres avaient l'air colorées en rouge sang, donnant l'illusion d'un vampire sans les crocs. Il sourit doucement, les yeux brillants de malice ... et de luxure.

Duo avait refusé de bouger de son emplacement dans les bras de Heero, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, il s'était instantanément réveillé et avait pivoté, l'expression de terreur qu'il avait eue avant était revenue sur son visage. Mais il ressemblait plus au Duo qu'il connaissait à cet instant, plus tenace et impitoyable. En colère. Il était toujours effrayé, mais il était prêt à lui tenir tête à ce moment. Il n'avait pas peur de cet homme.

Il avait peur de Goliath.

L'homme maigre hocha la tête en direction Duo et lui fit un signe, mais Heero passa un bras protecteur autour de l'épaule de l'autre pilote. « On a encore deux heures », a-t-il dit dans sa voix la plus intimidante. Son regard diabolique était impressionnant.

L'homme vampire grimaça un cruel sourire édenté. « Je sais. Je veux jouer avant votre départ. » Il tendit une main décharnée et courba un doigt en direction Duo. Duo frissonna, mais ne bougea pas. « Ramène-toi, salope. »

Les yeux de Duo brillaient d'un éclat mortel. Il destabilisa l'homme en redressant son majeur et fit un bruit rauque, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une insulte.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, puis poussa un soupir de regret factice.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse encore mal, n'est-ce pas, petite pute? Je l'ai dit venir ici. »

Il claqua des doigts et montra le sol, comme pour faire signe à Duo de ramper vers lui. Duo renifla et refusa de retirer le doigt offensant.

« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là ... »

Il soupira et sortit une petite télécommande noire de sa poche. Duo broncha férocement.

« Je veux que tes dernières heures soient douloureuses. Je vais te les rendre douloureuses avant que tu partes. »

Il la dirigea au niveau du cou Duo, le pouce effleurant un gros bouton au centre. Il sourit au regard assassin de Heero. « Dernière chance, salope. »

Duo décida de provoquer l'homme une seconde fois, et releva cette fois-ci les doigts des deux mains. Il se faufila hors des bras de Heero dans un mouvement rapide, juste avant que l'homme vampire n'enfonce le bouton de la télécommande. Duo cria.

Heero ne savais pas comment le collier était réglé, mais il savait que c'était le niveau de choc le plus élevé disponible. Duo criait assez fort pour réveiller les morts, et son corps se tordait dans une douleur inimaginable. Son dos était courbé dans un angle sévère et sa mâchoire était crispée malgré les os déformés, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec assez de force pour la faire saigner. Ses yeux se révulsèrent au début, mais ensuite il les avait bien fermés et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tout disposé à s'en aller maintenant.

Heero perdit tout. Il perdit tout, son contrôle, sa patience, sa colère, sa formation. Tout à coup, tout est devenu flou, et il sentit son corps bouger sans qu'il le lui ait ordonné. Il était clair, affreusement clair. Il pouvait voir tous les follicules pileux, chaque goutte de sueur, chaque trait dégoûtant sur le visage souriant de cet homme. Souriant de la douleur de Duo. C'était un salaud sadique, un putain d'animal.

L'homme n'a jamais su ce qui l'a frappé.

La télécommande était allée voler au milieu de la pièce quand Heero lui avait asséné un coup de poing avec une force suffisante pour incruster l'homme vampire dans la paroi métallique dans un son écœurant d'os cassés, le seul bruit en dehors des hurlements rauques de Duo. Il était inconscient à l'instant où il avait touché le mur, mais Heero s'en foutait. Il sortit l'homme et le claqua contre le mur, cette fois directement au niveau du crâne. Il se féla et Heero sentit le sang. En touchant, il regarda la substance noire et rit cruellement, tranquillement. Sans un mot, l'efficace soldat pas-si-parfait du Wing tordit le cou de l'homme et le laissa tomber comme un sac d'os.

Mais Duo hurlait toujours. La télécommande était toujours en route. Heero jura, courut à la petite boîte noire, et appuya sur le bouton. Ça ne s'est pas arrêté. La télécommande était cassée. Bordel.

Heero glissa vers la forme agonisante de Duo qui se tordait sur le sol, son esprit maintenant dans un état de panique. Il y avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rouges, et le jeune homme aux cheveux longs ne respirait plus bien - non, en fait, Duo ne respirait plus du tout. Sans réfléchir, Heero attrapa le collier de Duo et tira.

Il grogna quand le choc électrique a agressé son corps, et avec un grand cri - plus comme un cri de bataille d'un cri de douleur – Heero tira de toutes ses forces et fit claquer le métal comme s'il était constitué de plastique bon marché. Duo s'effondra instantanément, comme un tas de chair désossée sur le plancher. Heero jeta les maudites pièces du collier à travers la cellule dans une colère assassinet, et il se pencha désespérément sur l'autre garçon, à la recherche de signes de vie. Incroyablement, Duo respirait encore - ou plutôt non ... respirait _à nouveau._ Il s'était arrêté un instant, juste avant, et Heero le savait. La respiration était rauque et superficielle, mais il respirait, et Heero soupira avec un soulagement douloureux. Il vérifia le pouls de Duo, et trouva qu'il pulsait beaucoup trop vite, très faiblement, mais il ralentit à nouveau. Duo se battait. Il allait survivre. Duo avait toujours survécu.

Et puis l'adrénaline le quitta et Heero s'effondra d'épuisement. Ne sentant rien en dehors profond malaise qui lui faisait froid au fond de l'estomac. Heero tira la forme molle dans ses bras et l'enfouit contre lui dans une étroite étreinte. Heero ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il ne savait pas comment aider une personne qui subissait ce genre de douleur, mais il n'allait pas s'asseoir et regarder Duo souffrir. D'une certaine façon, il savait que c'était ce dont Duo avait besoin.

Il a juste commencé à le bercer très doucement et il a commencé à marmonner des choses. Des excuses. Duo était parti dans un autre lieu, mais silencieusement Heero prononçait des excuses et se maudit, en caressant l'arrière de la tête Duo comme si elle était une idole chérie ou une pierre précieuse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il s'en foutait de le faire.

Il était assis là, et ni le ciel ni l'enfer n'auraient pu le faire bouger.

[1] _Loi de Murphy aussi appelée « loi de l'emmerdement maximum », c'est la loi qui fait que c'est toujours la file d'à côté qui avance quand vous faites les courses ou que la caissière ferme quand c'est à votre tour._


	2. Gémissements d’amour

_Titre original: _**Fair is fair** _(fanfic publiée sur ce site) ou _**A more delicious word**_ (fanfic revue publiée sur asylums . insanejournal . com)  
__**TRADUCTION BASEE SUR **__**A MORE DELICIOUS WORD**__**, CAR C'EST LA VERSION DEFINITIVE**__  
Auteur: _**cozzybob**_**  
**__Catégorie: Angoisse,  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2  
Warnings: Angoisse. Violence extrême. Références viols. Très très très sombre.  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice, c'est même pas moi qui les torture._

_P'tite tchatche; **Ceci n'est pas une deathfic.** Ça se termine un peu abruptement, mais non.  
Ne vous sentez pas obligés de poster une review, j'ai bien vu sur la précédente fanfic que les gens visitent beaucoup et lisent tous les chapitres (donc ça doit plaire ou y'a un sacré paquet de masos) sans pour autant reviewer les fics qui les mettent mal à l'aise. Savoir que c'est lu me suffit et me récompense des heures passées à traduire. Toutefois, si vous voulez faire des commentaires ou donner un avis sans compromettre votre pseudo, j'ai activé les reviews anonymes. Bon courage pour cette lecture._

**Un mot des plus délicieux  
****Chapitre 2 : Gémissements d'amour**

_**Les gémissements de l'amour sont semblables à ceux des mourants.**_

_**Malcolm Lowry**_

Le bruit d'une forte détonation à la porte réveilla Heero. Duo n'avait même pas remué.

En quelques secondes, Goliath entra et tonna dans la petite pièce.

« Samis, espèce d'abruti, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Il parcourut la cellule avec agitation. L'homme vampire -qui s'appelait désormais Samis- était un tas informe dont le sang avait formé une mare d'un liquide épais sur le froid plancher métallique. Il regarda le mort et gronda dans la direction de Heero, ne faisant pas vraiment attention au corps avachi de Duo ni au garçon qui le tenait avec cet air pur et vulnérable.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Heero avait rapidement laissé tomber son masque et laissait apparaitre un regard furieux. Il n'a pas dit un mot, et avait inconsciemment tiré Duo plus près de son corps.

« Tu l'as tué, hein? »

Le regard de Heero s'intensifia et il souriait même très légèrement de satisfaction, mais c'était à peine discernable à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Il ne souriait pas parce qu'il s'amusait, il souriait parce qu'il sentait encore le goût du sang de l'homme sur sa langue, qu'il pouvait encore le percevoir sur ses doigts. Il hocha la tête lentement, son regard avait l'air d'être affamé.

Goliath s'est éloigné, son regard esquivant Heero à tout prix. La règle est simple. T'emmerde jamais Heero Yuy, et cette fois, Heero Yuy était beaucoup plus qu'emmerdé. Sans un mot, Goliath ramassa le corps brisé de Samis et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de nettoyer le sang. Ça n'avait aucune importance que ça reste une heure de plus de toute façon.

Heero frémit alors, en sachant que quelque chose grandissait en lui, et qu'il avait besoin d'essayer de le contrôler avant de perdre l'esprit. Il n'aimait pas tuer les gens. Il n'était pas sadique. Il était perdu, il était blessé et il était éperdument, parfaitement anxieux. Il était Heero, il n'était pas cruel ... mais il avait un besoin presque physiologique que l'homme meure. Goliath. Duo avait peur de Goliath, horriblement, terriblement peur, parce que Goliath lui avait fait quelque chose, et Heero voulait bien être damné s'il ne voulait pas prendre sa revanche. Il voulait viscéralement la mort de ce monstre. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait et ça effrayait Heero plus que tout.

« S-cuse... »

Ce fut alors que sa détermination se brisa et Heero réalisa qu'il allait mourir ici et bientôt. Duo chuchotait dans son sommeil. Ou peut-être Heero l'imaginait-il. Quand il baissa la tête, il vit que les yeux Duo étaient comme des fentes, mais toujours ouverts et très alerte. « S-cuse... », répéta-t-il. C'était à peine un murmure.

Il leva une main maigre et passa ses doigts osseux dans les cheveux indisciplinés de Heero. Les yeux profonds cobalt, scintillant d'une lumière violette, étaient détrempés. Heero était perdu. Duo dégageait une odeur étrange de lavande, submergeant Heero comme les marées de l'océan.

« S-cuse... »

Heero instinctivement repris Duo plus étroitement contre lui et secoua la tête, les yeux étrangement humide. Il posa le doigt sur les lèvres de Duo pour qu'il se taise. « Non... n-non, ne dis pas ça. Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. »

« Ss -»

« Non » Heero mit sa paume sur les lèvres de Duo et le fit taire. «Non ».

Les yeux de Duo brillaient et Heero sentit quelque chose de rouler sur sa propre joue. En touchant, il resta bouche bée en constatant que c'était une larme. Sa larme. Est-ce qu'il ... pleurait? Il n'avait jamais pleuré avant.

Duo essuya la joue de Heero et s'assit. Il regardait avec une sorte de choc et de crainte terriblement profonde qu'il se contrôlait à peine. Duo refusait d'ôter sa main du visage de Heero, et en était venu à le caresser, ses doigts s'égarant le long de la mâchoire de l'autre pilote.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule larme. C'était tout ce que le soldat parfait ne pourrait jamais oser.

Il fallut un certain temps avant que Heero ne parle de nouveau, et quand il le fit, il s'étrangla de regrets.

«Je suis désolé, Duo. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te protéger. Je- »

Duo se jeta sur Heero et le serra contre lui avec une force inattendue, et le jeune homme brun resta confus, incapable d'en déterminer l'origine. Duo s'accrochait à l'autre garçon comme si c'était son dernier souffle, et dans un certain sens ... c'était le cas. Heero ne pouvait que s'incliner et répondre au désespoir Duo, glissant sa paume le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec confiance. Mais Heero était loin d'être confiant. Il était perdu, les yeux vides, sa voix avait disparu. Duo a commencé à trembler de façon incontrôlable, certains tremblements étaient provoqués par ses propres sanglots silencieux, certains d'entre eux venaient de frissons et une partie venait de Heero, qui tremblait comme un homme qui se noie dans la neige.

Lorsque Duo réussit finalement à se détacher de Heero, se glissa derrière lui et le força à s'allonger contre sa poitrine. Heero ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Perdu dans sa propre détresse, il voyait la mort l'appeler par son nom au terme d'interminables tortures. Le blessé réconfortait le fort, et Duo passait doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux chocolat de Heero pendant que tous les deux commencèrent à dériver, assis, éveillés, avec des larmes qui grêlaient leurs joues rougies.

Cette fois-ci, Heero dormi. Il ne fit pas de rêve.

---------- ----------

« Réveillez-vous, putains de rats. C'est l'heure et je ne vais pas attendre plus longtemps. »

Un bruit puissant et impatient réveilla instantanément Heero qui se mit à jeter un regard assassin à un petit homme maigre aux cheveux roux cuivrés et aux taches de rousseur, ses yeux verts donnant l'impression qu'il était probablement irlandais. S'il n'avait fait ce type de job, l'homme aurait pu produire un sentiment de réconfort plutôt que de la peur.

Duo était déjà éveillé, ses doigts serrés en poing dans les cheveux Heero. Le gamin silencieux posa une main possessive sur l'épaule de Heero et grogna. Il contraria l'Irlandais.

Mais le roux ne voulait pas de lui. Il renifla.

« T'as de la chance que ton collier soit cassé, putain de salope. Je t'aurais fait hurler au point de défoncer ta gorge et je t'aurais laissé frire à mort après. »

Duo ne réagit pas et n'ôta pas sa main.

« Peu importe. J'ai parié pour une victoire de ton petit copain, mais si tu arrives à le surprendre et que tu le bats, je viendrai faire un tour dans ton petit corps maigrichon. Nous avons des projets pour toi. Ne nous déçois pas. »

Heero bondit des bras affaiblis de Duo et se précipita vers l'homme, sans réfléchir. Son esprit bouillait de colère, mais le roux maigre tira son colt.45 qu'il avait caché jusqu'alors et tira une balle dans le bras droit Heero avant que sa colère n'ait eu des conséquences sur sa santé. Heero ne lâcha pas un son, mais il saisit son bras quand la douleur déforma son visage et il serra les dents.

Le rouquin agita l'arme avec nonchalance.

« Samis était un putain d'imbécile et il a mérité de crever pour ne pas avoir pris d'arme. Mais je suppose que c'est une bonne chose car vous en avez fini avec le problème, hein? »

Il souriait car il reconnaissait la lueur dans les furieux yeux cobalt de Heero.

« Te fais pas d'idées, Wes surveille la caméra juste derrière cette porte et il y a quatre autres mecs qui attendent à ses côtés. Maintenant, aide l'autre salope à se mettre debout. Tu vas le tuer en moins de vingt minutes et je tiens mes six cents CRED, t'as pigé? »

Heero gronda, mais se recula et aida Duo à se redresser. Duo enserra son bras autour du cou de Heero, bloquant l'épaule, pendant que Heero le soutenait au niveau de la taille, en évitant soigneusement les côtes blessées qu'il avait détectées dans l'obscurité il y a quelques heures seulement.

Mon Dieu, il avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière.

Duo n'arrivait pas à se tenir très bien debout du tout. Heero le portait presque, et il haletait déjà, grimaçant sous une terrible douleur. Bien sûr, comme toujours, Duo serra les dents et se força à avancer un pas après l'autre, déterminé à faire ça et plus encore. Heero l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Ils étaient déjà morts.

Lorsque les deux atteignirent la porte, elle s'ouvrit et Goliath apparut avec deux séries de fers dans les mains. Pas des petites menottes. Des carcans. De grosses manilles en fer massif qui emprisonnaient les poignets.

Un homme s'empara de Duo avant que Heero ne puisse réagir, et Goliath profita de la diversion pour lui passer les carcans. Heero avait grimacé un peu quand le monstre l'avait saisi à dessein sur la blessure par balle, et il sentit le sang glisser le long du bras, trempant sa main, coulant contre les manilles qui entravaient ses poignets.

Goliath sourit. Sans prévenir, le monstre verrouilla un collier de chien autour du cou de Heero qui se débattait mais ne pouvait pas bouger sous la poigne de l'homme tyrannique.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Duo subir un tourment similaire, mais Duo était incapable de vraiment se débattre, il tenait déjà à peine debout. Il se balançait, les yeux entre-ouverts, les genoux faibles, son front recouvert d'une épaisse couche de sueur. L'homme le soutenait aussi peu que possible, forçant Duo à tenir debout de ses propres forces. Les yeux bleu-violets de son partenaire étaient vides et presque morts, et il était trop faible pour fixer son attention voire même pour rester éveillé.

L'homme poussa Duo en avant, mais celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol, haletant désespérément pour reprendre son souffle. Maudissant l'homme qui était supposé le soutenir, un autre soldat ramassa Duo et insulta le garçon avant de le pousser de nouveau, cette fois un peu plus rudement, tout en le tenant debout le faisant marcher dans le couloir avec des mouvements maladroits. Heero était juste derrière eux, Goliath étant le seul à oser surveiller le garçon qui avait assassiné Samis de ses mains nues. Il semblait qu'ils avaient retenus la leçon. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi stupides qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Heero ne pouvait pas dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

L'esprit de Heero était en pleine effervescence dans le couloir sombre sans fin. Comment avaient-ils pu s'attendre à ce que Duo puisse se défendre dans un combat alors qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher, et encore moins rester debout? Comment avaient-ils pu espérer que Duo puisse faire quelque chose? Duo ne serait pas capable d'assumer d'autres coups, Heero le savait, Duo pourrait très bien mourir. Heero n'allait pas laisser cela se produire, mais il fallait penser à quelque chose avant qu'ils n'aient plus de possibilités... même s'il y avait peu de chance.

Il renifla amèrement. Il savait pertinemment que Quatre ne pouvait pas arriver à temps, mais peut-être Trowa ... peut-être. Quatre savaient qu'ils étaient dans le pétrin et il n'était pas stupide. Il avait sans doute envoyé 03 en donnant un plan précis et détaillé au plus grand des pilotes. Mais que faire si Trowa ne pouvait pas arriver à temps non plus? Il ne resterait que le pilote 05, mais 05 n'avait pas gardé contact. Il n'avait même jamais rencontré cet homme. Est-ce que le cinquième pilote les sauverait s'il savait qu'ils risquaient de livrer des informations ? Avoir un pilote de Gundam capturé est assez catastrophique parce que si l'emplacement du Gundam est découvert, ça pourrait ruiner complètement leurs chances de gagner la guerre. En avoir deux serait ...

Eh bien, ils n'auraient aucune chance de gagner. 05 n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de les sauver. Mais comment le saurait-il? Il n'avait pas gardé le contact avec les autres. Il volait seul. 05 devraient seulement trouver le problème avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et pour comble de malheur, Heero n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se battait de toute façon. Il y avait une très grande chance que l'homme ne soit pas en mesure d'arriver à temps.

Cela signifiait qu'ils devraient se sortir de là tous seuls, et que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver, du moins pas maintenant. Ils allaient mourir – non pas que Heero en ait eu quoi que ce soit à faire, sa vie ne valait pas grand-chose et ce n'était pas grave, mais Duo ... il pourrirait en enfer plutôt que de laisser ce baka mourir avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre meure de ses mains, surtout pas Duo ... il ne pourrait pas tuer Duo, il refusait d'en arriver là. Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen de sortir, et très vite. Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas. Heero Yuy ne savais pas comment y parvenir.

Il lui fallait trouver une réponse.

Il fut violemment projeté en avant et la détermination ne s'en trouve que renforcée. Il atterrit au milieu d'une immense zone de cargaison, et Duo s'effondra sans forces à côté de lui. Avant qu'il ait eu la chance de se redresser à nouveau, Goliath le frappa dans le ventre et se mit à rire cruellement.

« Voici les règles, les gars. C'est à la mort, donc un seul d'entre vous mourra dans l'heure. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous tuer vous-même si vous êtes le gagnant, votre collier sera activé si vous avez l'air d'essayer. En fait, quand vous gagnerez, votre collier pourrait bien être activé quand même. Pour le plaisir, vous saisissez? »

Il y eut un fracas bruyant, faisant réaliser à Heero que la pièce était envahie de spectateurs impatients. Ça lui rappelait les combats de gladiateurs de la Rome antique, les gens avec des dents pourries et les cheveux sales qui jetaient du popcorn dans le stade. Il repoussa cette pensée. Il avait besoin de se concentrer.

« Vous avez vingt minutes pour vous battre. Si aucun d'entre vous ne bouge après les trois premières ou refuse de combattre, vous êtes tous les deux disqualifiés et nous vous torturons de toute façon, côte à côte. Si vous dépassez le temps ça dépendra de notre humeur. Dans tous les cas, on récupèrera un de vos cul … »

Heero sentait des yeux le détailler, et il ne pouvait que les regarder furieusement en retour.

« Nous allons faire durer la torture longtemps, juste pour vous montrer combien nous apprécions la volonté de vivre. Une semaine, ça vous va ? »

Il y eut un autre bruit, une vague délirante de rires et de chaos. Heero frissonna.

« Je dis: »

Heero gronda, soutenant le regard de Goliath tenait le bras ensanglanté.

« Je dis que tu vas mourir aujourd'hui. »

Goliath se mit à rire, et il se pencha, fusil à la main, en visant le crâne de Heero. Il posa ses lèvres à l'oreille du pilote de Gundam, et Heero pouvait sentir l'haleine désagréable du monstre lui chatouiller le cou. «Je vais avoir plaisir à te baiser, mon garçon. Ton ami est un bon coup et il est fougueux, mais tu es absolument exquis».

Heero grogna de nouveau, puis perdit complètement le sens commun. Il cassa le poignet du monstre, vola son arme et la dirigea sur le front de l'autre. Goliath était stupéfait, mais toujours assez amusé. Il regarda Heero et sourit doucement. « James? »

Heero avait oublié le collier. Maintenant il était électrocuté douloureusement pour lui faire payer son erreur.

Sa main s'était contractée quand le choc électrique l'avait parcouru, mais Heero s'était effondré et il avait raté sa cible. Il avait raté son tir sur Goliath et tué un homme costaud debout derrière lui. Il avait essayé de tenir le fusil aussi obstinément qu'il le pouvait, mais à la fin, il le laissa tomber et se recroquevilla. Vague après vague les douleurs le traversaient tout entier. Il a finalement crié à s'en déchirer la gorge, et, quand il pensa qu'il avait définitivement perdu sa voix, il a cria encore un peu plus.

Puis ça s'était arrêté. Terminé.

Il pensait qu'il était mort.

« Ça suffit »,

Il entendit une grosse voix s'exclamer

« Ils doivent s'entre-tuer, et comment ils sont censés faire s'ils peuvent même pas marcher ? »

La voix de Goliath gronda.

« Ta gueule, James. Il va tenir le coup. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'en rend si foutrement sûr ? »

Heero sentit le sourire acerbe de Goliath jusqu'à l'arrière de son cou.

« C'est un pilote Gundam, ça devrait te suffire. »

Il y eut un murmure irrité et Heero entendit les pas claquer à proximité. Goliath se pencha et releva Heero par le dos de sa chemise. Heero utilisa immédiatement la chaîne de ses manilles et essaya de l'enrouler autour de la gorge de Goliath, mais le monstre était plus rapide et n'avait pas été affaibli par une électrocution. Il planta son arme dans la peau tendre sous la mâchoire Heero et chuchota délicatement dans l'oreille du pilote. « Exquis ».

Goliath n'eut pas eu le temps d'en dire plus que cela.

Venu de nulle part, Duo subtilisa l'arme du monstre et le frappa avec la crosse par derrière. Les manilles de Duo avaient disparu, ses mains étaient libres et il sourit, même si ce sourire n'apparaissait pas dans ses yeux. Goliath avait failli tomber sur Heero, mais Duo avait réussi à le tirer hors du chemin avant qu'il ne soit écrasé. Goliath grogna en frappant le sol de son poing, mais il se mit à rire quand ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux dans la douleur, leurs colliers les électrifiant de toute leur puissance.

Le monstre piétinait autour de Duo et donna des coups de pied au garçon à plusieurs reprises. Duo cracha du sang et s'évanouit à nouveau, et Heero, enragé au-delà de la douleur aveuglante, serra les dents et jeta un crochet en plein dans l'énorme mâchoire de Goliath. Les yeux de Heero brillaient de plaisir quand il entendit un craquement jouissif et que Goliath hurla de douleur en tenant son visage.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir longtemps. Goliath le frappa dans l'abdomen une dernière fois et fit perdre conscience au japonais. Confusément, dans l'obscurité grandissante, il entendit une voix. "... vais les baiser à mort," l'obscurité s'épaississait"... vais les buter, certain."

---------- ----------

Il eut le souffle coupé sous le choc quand l'eau glacée avait été si-gracieusement-jetée sur son corps, l'engourdissant et le réveillant en même temps. Il se redressa aussitôt dans une position défensive et enveloppa la forme molle couchée derrière lui qu'il savait être Duo.

Le rouquin maigrichon venait de leur jeter de l'eau glacée. Cela lui valut un regard mortel de la pire espèce.

« Levez-vous, bâtards! Arrêtez de déconner et battez-vous pour de vrai. On plaisante pas ! L'un de vous doit crever tout de suite, parce que je dois gagner mon pognon. Pigé ? »

Heero renifla, mais il ne poursuivit pas les insultes. Il tremblait un peu, et ses lèvres avaient viré au bleu de froid et de fatigue, la tension sur ses émotions se faisant enfin sentir en se transformant en douleur physique. Derrière lui, il sentit Duo remuer.

Duo tremblait de façon incontrôlable, presque assez pour ressembler à une crise. Il avait les bras serrés autour de lui et il s'était tassé pour essayer de conserver sa chaleur. Ses yeux étaient morts et il serrait les dents, et Heero aurait juré qu'il l'entendait murmurer quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas le comprendre dans le grondement des spectateurs et les déclamations d'arrière-plan de Goliath.

A la pensée du monstre, Heero se retourna vers le bruit. Un homme soignait ses blessures, lui fabriquant un bandage autour du poignet que Heero avait blessé, et il y avait un bandeau sur l'œil droit de Goliath où Duo avait frappé avec le pistolet. Il râlait et jurait et il entendit «maudite salope » plus d'une fois. Heero sentait sa colère revenir, sa mâchoire et ses poings fermés avec une ferme impatience.

Il ne sentait plus la douleur. Il était libre.

Heero se força à se relever et se retourna avec un regard qui aurait obligé la mort à fuir la queue entre les jambes. Le rouquin maigrichon prudemment fait marche arrière, se fondant dans la foule de crétins et de débiles comme s'il n'avait jamais été ailleurs. Heero se retourna alors, provoquant un léger vertige, et étudia la silhouette de Duo tremblante de douleur avec plus que du désespoir.

Il savait qu'il pouvait y mettre fin. Il pourrait achever la douleur Duo. Il pouvait mettre fin à ses souffrances, pourrait lui épargner une mort au cours d'innombrables actes de torture. Il pourrait ménager Duo. Le protéger. Oui, c'était ce mot qui revenait. Protéger. Il était censé protéger Duo. Il pourrait le faire maintenant. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était juste ...

_Non._

Heero secoua la tête, et planta ses ongles dégoulinant de sang dans la chair de son crâne de frustration. Ses mains broyaient la chaleur de son esprit, en essayant désespérément de le verser dans ses mains pour le jeter en pâture à tous les spectateurs qui le regardaient et puis il rirait, rirait et rirait. Mais c'étaient des mains sanglantes, des mains qui salissaient son visage en même temps qu'il se frottait le front pour calmer les douleurs de son âme. Elles étaient sales, des mains dégoûtantes.

Il secoua la tête à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Duo. Il ne voulait pas. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen, il devait pouvoir arriver à faire cesser tout ça. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Pas pour Duo ... pas maintenant ...

Mais Duo souffrait. Heero chercha et trouva le pouls sur le cou de l'autre garçon. Le cœur de Duo battait trop vite - trop vite était peut-être un euphémisme. Heero laissa ses doigts errer jusqu'à la gorge mince du pilote, sur ses lèvres et juste sous ses yeux, caressant des cernes de douleur de faiblesse qu'il voulait faire disparaître pour que Duo se détende. La respiration de Duo était rauque et très peu profonde, comme s'il avait une grenouille agonisante coincée dans les poumons. La main de Heero parcourut la poitrine de Duo et trouva son cœur. Il pouvait le sentir battre. Rapide. Superficiel. Douloureux.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de tordre le cou du jeune garçon. Un silence enthousiaste emplit l'immense pièce.

Heero serra les mâchoires et a revêtu son meilleur masque. Ses yeux étaient engourdis et troubles, ses muscles se contractaient nerveusement d'anticipation, ses mèches indisciplinées tombaient sur un visage qui est resté aussi blanche que l'esprit qui a enveloppé sa création. Deux mains se mirent à serrer le cou Duo.

Il y eut un craquement. Et puis un cri.


	3. Un mot des plus délicieux

_Titre original: _**Fair is fair** _(fanfic publiée sur ce site) ou _**A more delicious word**_ (fanfic revue publiée sur asylums . insanejournal . com)  
__**TRADUCTION BASEE SUR **__**A MORE DELICIOUS WORD**__**, CAR C'EST LA VERSION DEFINITIVE**__  
Auteur: _**cozzybob**_**  
**__Catégorie: Angoisse,  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2  
Warnings: Angoisse. Violence extrême. Références viols. Très très très sombre.  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice, c'est même pas moi qui vais les consoler à la fin._

_P'tite tchatche; Voila le dernier volet et l'explication du titre. Merci pour la review, elle cerne tout à fait l'esprit dans lequel je suis quand je lis et c'est pour ça que j'ai aimé traduire ces fanfics ; pour arriver à faire palpiter d'autres artichauts, surtout quand ce ne sont pas des scènes graphiques (les scènes graphiques sont, elles, beaucoup plus techniques à traduire en fait…). J'espère donc que vous vous serez régalé(e)s à suivre cette histoire._

**Un mot des plus délicieux  
****Chapitre 3 : Un mot des plus délicieux**

_**« Vengeance »**____**Est-ce que le langage a jamais créé un mot plus délicieux ?**__** Je me le répète quand je vais dormir la nuit, certain qu'il va me donner de beaux rêves. **_

_**Frank Herbert**_

Le dépôt bascula dans le chaos.

Une porte en bois oubliée au fin fond de la salle s'ouvrit violemment de l'intérieur, laissant une fissure béante dans le bois qui vola en éclats sur le sol. La porte cria sur ses gonds quand elle cogna contre le mur avec un gémissement terrifiant. Un Zechs Merquise furieux passa la porte et se précipita dans le hangar, armé d'un _très_ grand pistolet et arborant une expression qui aurait fait pleurer de honte le diable.

Zechs traçait son chemin gracieusement - bien que très en colère - vers la forme bouleversée de Heero qui serrait toujours Duo comme si le garçon était son unique bouée de sauvetage dans tout l'univers. Ses mains s'étaient rabaissées vers les épaules de Duo et les serraient, provoquant de légers frissons sur le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras, avec la seule intention de protéger la vie de l'autre à tout prix. Zechs grimaça devant l'absence d'émotion dans les yeux de Heero, et pourtant ... il en dégageait tant quand même.

Le blond en colère se tint devant les deux jeunes hommes dans une attitude protective à leur égard tout en surveillant la scène en grondant. Ses yeux lilas étaient devenus comme deux flammes jumelles de haine.

« Qui est responsable de ça !? »

Goliath avança vivement vers Zechs comme s'il voulait lui couper les doigts.

« L-lieutenant? ... Ahh, quel ... »

Goliath prit une profonde inspiration pour se contenir, mais sa colère revint en moins d'une milliseconde.

«De quel droit prenez-vous ma base d'assaut et interrompez-vous un événement important? Qui vous a envoyé bordel, qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

Zechs décocha un coup de poing dans l'estomac du monstre (un exploit facile puisqu'il était affaibli par les attaques précédentes de Heero et de Duo), et poussa le canon de son très gros pistolet dans la bouche béante de Goliath. Goliath s'étrangla. Littéralement.

« Je vais vous dire pourquoi je suis ici, M. Wes. »

La voix de Zechs était mortellement douce, le type de voix qui pouvait vous tuer rien qu'en en donnant l'ordre.

« Je suis ici parce que vous avez violé toutes nos lois. Je suis ici parce que vous avez capturé et torturé illégalement des pilotes de Gundam - ces _pilotes de Gundam,_ M. Wes - et vous avez oublié d'en parler à vos supérieurs. Je suis ici parce que j'ai l'autorité du général Treize lui-même qui me donne le droit d'arrêter votre carcasse répugnante et de vous enfermer. Je suis ici parce que s'il n'y avait pas Kushrenada, tu serais un putain d'homme mort ».

Goliath – enfin… Wes - avala sa salive malgré le canon froid encore dans sa bouche que Zechs retira finalement, caressant la gâchette du doigt.

« Si vous avez un problème, M. Wes, on peut voir ça ensemble. Treize devrait comprendre, n'est-ce pas? »

Goliath secoua la tête frénétiquement, les larmes aux yeux.

Le regard de Zechs s'étrécit dangereusement pendant qu'il observait la silhouette blessée de Heero qui enveloppait Duo de ses bras. Il se retourna vers Wes et grogna.

« Le pilote zéro-un est à moi. Personne ne touche à ce qui est à moi, M. Wes. »

Les yeux de Heero s'étaient levés en entendant les gémissements de Goliath - Wes – au contact de l'arme. Zechs vida le barillet et frappa le gros homme durement sur le crâne, assez efficacement pour lui faire perdre conscience. Il arma le fusil en guise d'avertissement et son regard de rage, haineux et dégoûté parcourait la pièce et tous les hommes - des hommes _d'Oz_ – réalisa-t-il sous le choc. Il grogna.

« Tout le monde à son poste! Dehors ! »

Personne ne bougea.

Zechs tapa du pied et cela résonna distinctement dans la baie de chargement.

« MAINTENANT ! »

Il y eut un silence, puis une éruption de halètements de chaque homme –à l'exception de Heero- qui avaient sursauté quand ils avaient saisi la férocité manifeste dans le ton de sa voix. Zechs attrapa un soldat qui passait et visa sa poitrine de son arme, enragé.

« Je veux un médecin dans cette salle dans moins d'une minute, compris ? »

Le jeune soldat pâlit mais hocha la tête et se fraya un chemin pour courir vers l'aile médicale, ayant parfaitement compris que sa vie en dépendait.

La salle se vida en quelques secondes, abandonnant là Goliath, Heero, Duo et Zechs.

Zechs jura dans sa barbe, et se pencha, le regard fixant désespérément la brume inexpressive de Heero. Heero peina à le reconnaître et pressa Duo encore plus fort dans son étreinte en grinçant des dents avec une colère in contrôlable.

« Heero, » dit-il d'une voix douce. Le garçon ne cligna pas même des yeux.

Zechs soupira de découragement et s'écarta prudemment de lui, essayant de donner plus d'espace à Heero. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas s'approcher derrière lui et Zechs se retourna pour voir le médecin grimacer avec précaution en évitant le blond enragé et son énorme fusil.

« Lieutenant Merquise? »

Zechs hocha la tête et fit un signe en direction des deux pilotes de Gundam blessés.

« Aidez-les ».

Le docteur le regarda, stupéfait, et montra Wes, toujours affalé sur le plancher.

« Et pour- »

« Qu'il aille se faire foutre. C'est _ceux-là_ qu'il faut soigner _»._

Zechs avait désigné Heero et Duo avec colère, une inflexion mortelle dans la voix.

« Je vais m'occuper moi-même de l'autre ordure. »

« Non »

Zechs pivota et put saisir l'éclat dans le regard mortel de Heero.

« Il est à moi. »

Heero caressa la joue de Duo, un léger éclat de vulnérabilité de retour un instant.

« A nous... »

Zechs hocha la tête, un doux sourire de compréhension esquissé sur son visage.

« Cellule 12. »

Zechs se détourna et sortit sans un mot. Il n'y avait pas de remerciement sur les lèvres de Heero, uniquement des promesses de meurtre et de cruels calculs pour savoir comment il y parviendrait.

---------- ----------

Lorsque Duo se réveilla enfin à nouveau, se fut en criant. Il avait crié sur tout son chemin de croix et il le savait, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait juste subi un cauchemar après l'autre pendant si longtemps, il se foutait de tout le reste, et la seule chose qui pourrait le calmer maintenant c'était d'évacuer ces cris à glacer le sang.

« Duo ... Duo, calme-toi. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je ne vais laisser personne te faire du mal. »

Une main déplaça la frange de ses yeux qu'il gardait fermés dans la douleur, tant mentale que physique. Il frissonnait, mais il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour se déplacer. Il avait cessé de crier parce que sa voix devenait rauque et parce que sa mâchoire était bien trop blessée pour oser lui demander plus d'efforts. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaître la voix non plus, et il ne pouvait pas dire si elle était dans sa tête ou si c'était la voix de ses tortionnaires. Elle lui faisait peur. La main effleura sa pommette avec la légèreté d'une plume et il s'en était écarté le plus loin possible.

« Duo- »

Mais ses tortionnaires ne connaissaient pas son vrai nom.

« - Duo, s'il te plaît réveilles-toi. »

_Ça ne peut pas être..._

« Duo ... »

Duo sentit qu'on appelait son âme, et il gémit de douleur quand son corps sortit de son engourdissement alors qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait glissé dedans. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Heero debout à côté de lui, son bras enveloppé dans de la gaze, ses yeux bleus et froids lourds de fatigue, de haine ... et ... d'inquiétude ?

_Je rêve,_ pensa Duo. _Ça doit être ça._

Il avait essayé de s'asseoir, mais une vague de nausées lui démontra que c'était une très mauvaise idée, et il s'effondra sur le lit d'hôpital. Lit d'hôpital... Il n'avait pas dormi dans un _lit_ depuis des semaines, pas moyen ...

_Ouais._ _Je rêve, bien._

« Duo »

L'attention de Duo était sous l'emprise de ces orbes bleus sans fond à l'éclat mortel.

«... On s'en va maintenant. Je vais te porter. »

Duo secoua la tête. Partir ? Pour aller où? Et il était hors de question que quelqu'un le porte, même s'il s'agissait de Heero.

Mais Heero devait apparemment lire dans son esprit.

« Nous partons _maintenant_ Duo, et je vais te porter que tu le veuilles ou non".

Il fallut un long moment pour que Duo réalise que Heero voulait parler de la base où il avait été emprisonné pendant ... il ne savait même plus combien de temps. Peut-être qu'il ne rêvait pas. Peut-être qu'ils partaient vraiment. Peut-être ... juste peut-être. Duo lui donna la permission. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il sentit Heero débrancher une intraveineuse et autres joyeusetés médicales avant de se retourner vers lui pour le soulever. C'est à ce moment que Duo se rendit finalement compte qu'il portait ses anciens vêtements à nouveau au lieu de ces ... chiffons ... et il passa aussitôt la main à son cou pour sentir le tissu familier du col de prêtre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Heero le tenait en le berçant contre sa poitrine, et comme Duo allait protester encore une fois, il posa le doigt sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon et le fit taire d'un regard furieux. Un regard furieux plus doux, mais un regard furieux malgré tout.

Duo sourit alors. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Même les rêves ne pourraient jamais copier un regard furieux de Heero de manière crédible. C'était juste quelque chose qui était unique. Duo soupira et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son camarade, s'endormant dans les brumes de la douleur et du soulagement qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps.

---------- ----------

Heero sourit malgré lui. Il avait mis suffisamment d'explosifs pour faire imploser l'ensemble du bâtiment.

Chacun de ces salauds allait mourir, et pour couronner le tout, Goliath était attaché dans sa cellule avec la bombe préliminaire fixée sur la minuterie qui déclencherait la réaction en chaîne. Heero l'avait attachée sur le monstre et il lui avait donné assez de morphine pour assommer un cheval. Il aurait aimé voir ce salaud se tortiller et implorer sa pitié, mais savoir que son corps ne serait jamais retrouvé était juste un des nombreux plaisirs qui le faisait jubiler.

Il avait averti Zechs il y a une heure et lui avait dit d'être hors de l'immeuble dans exactement quatre-vingt-dix minutes. Il lui restait trente minutes.

Heero ne l'avait pas prévenu à cause de ce que Zechs avait fait. Même si il était heureux de la tournure qu'avaient prise les événements, il voulait encore le sang de Zechs et il y avait encore un combat à régler entre eux. Heero avait averti Zechs parce qu'il voulait que le blond meure selon son destin. Leur destin. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance en ce moment. Zechs n'était pas stupide et il partirait. Ils devaient simplement le faire avant que les bombes n'explosent.

Il parcourut les couloirs avec Duo dans les bras et un fusil à la main. Il savait que personne n'oserait s'en prendre à lui puisqu'il avait désormais la protection de Zechs lui-même et la plupart semblaient comprendre qu'attaquer Heero signifiait être limogé d'Oz, mais il ya toujours ceux qui ne suivent pas les règles. La base était célèbre pour cela de toute façon, après tout et compte tenu des détestables événements qui venaient d'arriver, ça n'avait pas été une surprise qu'il ait tué neuf hommes (dont ce roux maigre d'autrefois) avant de finalement s'en tirer.

Cinq minutes pour accéder à la zone de sécurité. Duo se tortillait dans ses bras, dans la souffrance des débuts d'un autre cauchemar, et Heero le fit taire, disparaissant dans le bosquet d'arbres.

Exactement quatre minutes et dix secondes plus tard, un champignon sacrilège, se tordant dans les flammes jaillit de la forteresse souterraine qui s'effondra, envoyant voler des éclats partout. Les tunnels s'écroulèrent sur eux-mêmes. Au loin, on pouvait voir une personne tenant un mince corps osseux dans ses bras, arpenter le chemin qui menait en ville.

Ils étaient morts.

Et Heero a continué à sourire.


End file.
